jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dash Burik Vos
Dash Burik Vos, Grand Master of The Jedi Shadows, formally of Dantooine, now based on Endor, has been around for well over a hundred years, and lost many friends; he survived the Jedi Purge during the fall of the Republic. He was born in 32 BBY above Naboo, while his father "Darth Maul" fought Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was sold to a mad scientist on Tatooine... Other: Dash fights for right, just reasons, and against those who would tear apart the Universe and destroy all the innocent beings... Dash using The Force. =Appearance= Due to natural mutation and experiments, Dash is 9'7, and nothing but muscle. He is reddish brown skinned with faded tattoos of his Zabrak clan. He is also extremely long lived, older than most Zabraks reach by 50 to 70 years. He has bright purple eyes, long black and white hair, with large frying pan size hands, thus his lightsaber hilts are traditionally larger than most, because tradition dictates larger sabers for larger hands. He wears Jedi robes, but in strange colors; from green, to blue and purple, and sometimes even to yellow and gray. =History= Early Life Dash, his brother Sonin and his brother Loki, were all sold to a madman, who experimented on the three of them and turned them into monsters, and in a sense, super Zabraks. At the age of six, Dash stood at 6'7. At this time Loki killed the mad scientist and left, of his own accord. Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos found and adopted Dash and Sonin, and took them to the Jedi temple to be trained. They progressed toughly and became Padawans, and fought alongside their Masters in the Clone Wars, but were sent home. They both were present when the 501st Legion attacked along with Idol Anakin Skywalker/Lord Vader. Dash challenged the former Jedi Knight and lost. He was left for dead in the main hall, while his brother escaped. Quinlan found Dash and took him to a distant planet to finish his training. Early Adult Life Dash spent years traveling the galaxy in search of his missing brothers. He found Loki first, and learned that Loki had been dabbling in the Sith Arts. A fight ensued and the two brothers fought on the planet Korriban. Dash gained the upper hand and sealed his brother within himself. Dash then joined the NJO (The New Jedi Order), under Grand Master Skywalker. Dash spent years with the Jedi of Yavin, and learned many things. But soon, Loki found a way to channel himself though Dash and was able to use Dash's body as a puppet. He took Dash to Tatooine where he fought Jedi Master Ja Ballz. The battle was a draw, but Loki/Dash had taken, single-handedly, the Jedi temple of Tatooine. He left with his new apprentice and attacked Dantooine, with the then Sith Quinlan Vos. They took control of Dantooine. Later Quinlan, or Lord Viscaruious, left, and gave Loki leadership. But soon Dash started regaining control and left, telling Serik he would return someday as a different person. The Group of Friends Close Enough to be Called Family Dash returned to Dantooine, as he was meant to, a Jedi, he befriended a young Jedi who everyone called the Wanderer. Later he would find out her real name, Na'an. They trained and spent much time on Dantooine together. But one night she disappeared, and Dash followed her Force energy, and found her on Corescant fighting a man known as Fordmedians. Here is where the Family was formed. He met Formedians when he calmed Vyra Amiedala and Raan Jade. They spent years traveling the Universe, and had many adventures from Naboo, to Anobis, to Kel'an Shadowstalker/Skywalker joining them, to Sonin Joining them. Then they went their separate ways, and Dash never saw them again. But he could feel the bonds that they had formed fade. Members of the Family are as fallows Dash Burik Vos- One of the Founders Na'an- One of the Founders Raan Jade- One of the Founders Vyra Amidala- One of the Founders Formedians- One of the founders. And'ru Solo- Joined Later. Jedi Grand Master Cao- Joined Later Brief intro of Characters (Not mine) Dash and And'ru Solo, became Close Comrades, even going as far to give Eachother nicknames while in space Combat, Dash Always Called And'ru Hotshot and Solo, not being good with names Called Dash Dashing Dash, however during a Land fight against Piteos and another person, And'ru and Dash both tried to save Piteos Each receiving a Burn Dash upon his chest and And'ru on his hand, from that day forth the three of them always knew where the other was, could feel every Pain both Physically and Emotionally, In which Dash Could Feel And'ru's Death as it happened. Jedi Shadows Reformed On Endor, Dash reformed the Shadows With Chris McDonald, and the help of other friends. It was different to when they were on Dantooine. Less attacks, less actions. Dash Vos vs Negue Ragnos On the plains of Korriban, Dash and Negue, two friends, battled with such ferocity and anger, that it was as if the talks and drinks they had shared meant nothing. The battle was fierce, and was hours long, neither showing any point of exhaustion. When Negue pulled from the depths of space a massive rock, and sending it crashing into the planet, for one brief flicker, Negue showed mercy to Dash and let him escape. Side note: In our RP the Planet Korriban was destroyed by the massive rock. The Story Goes on Dash has spent years trying to rid his life of the dark side, from his friends and family to his apprentices, and yet he always seems to fail; he lives in a world where the respected Masters of his youngling years are long since dead. He misses them but spreads their tales, talks of them, and tells their heroic stories to everyone and anyone willing to listen. The road and the story of Dash Vos is not yet over, not by a long shot. Clash of the Titans A while ago, on the planet Dantooine, Lord Loki; the Sith brother of Dash, and Dash met upon the planets surface. A battle once more took place, but this time, however, it was one sided, in Dash's favour. His other brother, Sonin, was able to aid him, however Loki had once more shown himself to Dash; telling him that no matter where Dash goes, he will be there, watching and waiting, for he, and he alone has laid claim to Dash's Life; he has already killed Sonin; this sibling rivalry is more than it seems to be. = Apprentices = Over many years Dash had many Padawans. One of his favorites was Kel'an Skywalker, now a vicious Sith Lord out too destroy Dash and all of his companions. Another apprentice was Giorsal Ves, mother of Aiden and Keelin Skywalker, the son and daughter of Kel'an. He also apprenticed a young girl by the name of Julos. However, she turned to the darkside, and he was forced to kill her, and he then did not take an apprentice until Kel'an came along twenty years later. Before all that he took another young girl as apprentice, but she was killed shortly after being chosen by Dash. =Weapons & Armour= Dash sports an array of armour and weapons. Four sabers hang from his belt, including one from one known only as "The Grand Master", who died in Dash's arms. He also carries, within the confines of his robes and/or armour, two double-bladed sabers; and green and purple, and the other a double blue. He carries various blasters and knifes, and a cortosis katana which was given to him by Piteos. He has three sets of Mandaolorian Armour, one of blue and white, one of red and black, and the last of black and gold. = Trivia = Dash started out with bright blue eyes, but this was a character design mistake; as Zabraks cannot have blue eyes. Dash wears strange colored robes that tend to bring out the colour in his eyes. He is younger then he truly says; he is nearing his two hundredth birthday. He is Negue's granddaughter's godfather. He likes well done Gizak Steak. His preferred drink is Bantha Blood Fizz. He hates Bith, finding them annoying. He likes keeping strange pets, such as Akk Dogs and even a Star Dragon. His Name Comes from the Likeliest of two Sources the Most Likely of the Two The Smuggler Dash Rendar, whom not being a Major Character in the Saga still played a very important Role in The Rebels Cause. = From the Beginning = Dash was always odd, as Yoda had called him. As a youngling, many of his other Masters saw more then just a young Jedi in training at the age of six; he was smarter then most, taller then even Ki-Adi Mundi, and by the time he was ten he was well past being a youngling, so he was chosen as an apprentice. His true master is unknown, but he finished his training under Quinlan Vos, who adopted the young Zabrak. He was alone for many years, with no place to truly call home, no family left alive, but he kept to the Code, and for many years he searched for his purpose in life... Dantooine Part I When Dash went to Dantooine the First time, he came controlled by his brother Loki (Then living within Dash Sealed for what Dash thought would last forever. he took the planet from the Jedi with the help from two other sith, and then After they both Departed two years later, he left six months after them, returning the planet to the jedi, he told The Grand Master that he would return, as him self not this monster that he had met. Dantooine part II Years Later Dash returned once more, But as him self not Loki, Loki had been freed and was now Roaming somewhere in the Unknown Area's he and the Grand Master became close friends, then he met one known only as 'The wanderer' he became friends with this young girl, and one night when she swiftly left, having worked with her in training and force usage her power was easy for him to fallow. he fallowed her to Courscant, but that is another Story. Courscant Part I & Dantooine Part III Once on Courscant, Dash made his way to the Temple of Jedi. Not finding his Quarry there, he searched and found her, at the Senate building, she was in battle, Dash came to stand next to Vyra Amidala and Raan Jade, He made his apprence known to them by uttering a single word. 'What...' was all he could say...he intended to say...'What is going on here...' and he just stood there gawking...for 'The Wanderer' told him not to intervene, once she had him calmed down, we found out his name, his name was Formedians...They all spent some time on Courscant before returning to Dantooine... = Dantooine Part IV & Courscant Part II = Soon the Group of Friends went back to, Dantooine, Where one of Dashes Former Apprentices (Kel'an Shadow.) Joined them, Shortly before they all returned to Courscant, Which they did, They spent Four Months on the planet, before Leaving it for a long time, Out of this group, Dash would be the only one to Set foot back on this planet. = The Battle of Anubis Part I = :Hot Shot, You may wanna turn around and look behind us. :Oh yea Dash? Why? :*And'ru turns and looks at the Radar and Winces.* :...I see why now. Interaction, Between And'ru Solo and Dash Vos Being Chased across the Stars by Lord Pietos.'' The battle over Anubis, was quick and hand to hand, lasted shortly and only a few dog fights ensued the outcome was a rage building between former friends Dash vos and Lord Pietos, and And'ru Solo being thoroughly confused, at this time the family had moved to Anubis because Dantooine and Naboo we're both unsafe from Attacks And Enemies wanting the family dead, in this time Many Battles Took place, but none as feirce as the battle between the Avenger, Dash Vos, Na'an And Sonin Who nearly died trying to protect Na'an from her former lover. = The Jedi Shadow Chronciles= 'Here we go again.' -Dash Vos. The War With Zulataan has raged for two Long years, Finally Zalor has Defeated him, However His Mighty Apprentice Lord Loki, The Brother of the Dash Vos, Has taken command of the remmant of Zulataans Forces, and Is keeping the War Raging, His Brother, Leads one of two Remaining Jedi Orders (RP Wise.) Left the Larger of the two Being the Shadows, This Renewed Battle does not last long..But Results in the Deaths of Lord Loki Him self,. Dash vos, And Kel'an Skywalker. or So it seems. Category:Characters Category:Zabrak Category:Males